A walking cane is an assistive device that provides mobility for the user. The cane includes a handle and an elongate shaft extending from the handle.
A significant problem faced by cane users is that of the user losing his or her grip of the cane handle and the cane then falling to the ground. For many users, a fallen cane can be very difficult to retrieve.
Wrist straps have been used to enable a user to retain possession of a cane if there is a loss of grip. The strap is typically attached to the handle and hangs below the handle when not in use. Many users, however, find such wrist straps difficult and inconvenient to use. Because the strap extends below the handle, a user is required to insert his or her hand entirely through the strap before the user can start reaching for the handle. This may also require use of the opposite hand to assist with the wrist strap.
Another problem faced by many cane users is placing a cane in a position for easy retrieval while the cane is not being used—for example, while sitting or while changing clothing—while at the same time preventing the cane from falling to the ground. Many users hook the curved handle of a “J” or “crook” handled cane on an object and “hang” the cane on the object while the cane is not being used. However, other conventional cane handles, such as “Fritz” handles or “pistol” handles are relatively flat and cannot be readily hooked like “J” handles.
Although flat-handled canes are often provided with a loop or cord for hanging, such loops or cords require the user to remove his or her grip from the handle before hanging the cane—thereby increasing the risk that the cane will fall to the ground before it can be securely positioned. It is also known to provide the bottom of a flat-handled cane with adhesive to prevent the cane handle from slipping off a support surface, but adhesive soils easily and may leave residue behind.
Thus there is a need for an improved device that enables a user to more easily retain possession of a cane and to enable secure positioning of the cane while the cane is not in use.